Quixotic Love
by nanofatelicious
Summary: I am your rock, your shield, your protector and your knight, but I will never be your lover.


** Quixotic Love**

* * *

_Hey guys. This is my first time posting a story so please give me a little credit! I wrote this fanfic out of pure interest since there's this little urge that keeps on telling me to write this. _

_Since I hadn't written a story in quite some time, please excuse the little grammar mistakes. Well, I won't waste your time anymore so, just ENJOY when you read this._

_**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha!_

* * *

**Note for after renewing the story:**

Okay. As you've seen, I've changed the story completely. I've been doing some thinking the last month(which is why I didn't update, although I had the next chapter...), and I decided that the last version wasn't good enough and wrote it all over again. I hope that those of you who had followed my previous version will also like this one, and if you like the previous version more, write me some **reviews** so that I can know what you prefer. Thanks if you are reading this.

Another thing is, I've decided to change the story from western to fantasy. I'm thinking about adding some fantasy elements and also merge some of the modern day world sayings with the story, because truth to be told, I'm not really familiar with traditional western way of speech. However, I will try my best to read some more classics and do some more research.

Last but not least, there may be a little bit of OC-ness in this story, but I'm trying to keep their character like the one in the anime and manga. After all, I love the Fate in the anime.

Thanks again if you are reading this!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

King Shiro was restless. He had been for a while now. Anxiously, he glanced at the figure that stood at the side of the throne room, embraced by the shadows. He was sure that he was making the right decision – all those years that he had spent nurturing the young knight would have gone to waste if he did not carry out his initial plan. Sighing, he grimaced as he thought of his youngest daughter.

Aye, she had indeed grown up to be a lovely princess with fine etiquette. Of course, her elder sister, Princess Miyuki, who liked to swing weapons around along with their brother Prince Kyoya did too. However, despite their roughness and passion for the hunks of metal, they were mature and rational while their youngest sibling was… out going and daring. At first, he feared that this was due to feeling neglected by her elder siblings as they were closer to each other, but the thoughtwas diminished when he faced her fiery temper for including her in the combat training that Miyuki and Kyoya regularly attended.

King Shiro shuddered mentally. How would his youngest daughter react when he told her what he had arranged for her? Would she protest and throw a fit? For the sake of King Arthur, he hoped not. This time, he wasn't going to take a 'no I refuse' for an answer. He needed her to obey him just this once. It was very important for his self-assurance and for her well-being too. Although he might not be able to explain the reasons clearly to his daughter at the moment, he was sure that it was just a matter of time for her to know why, whether she liked it or not.

The figure in the shadows stayed quiet, and he could feel her eyes boring unto hum, as if waiting for him to breakdown right in front of her, but he would not. He was a king, and a king has his dignity. Keeping his stoic face on, he grimaced again when the doors to the throne room were swung open.

'Princess Nanoha has arrived, your Royal Majesty.'

A girl wearing a white night gown glided in, the reddish brown hair that sashayed down her back glittering under the light emitted by the chandeliers above. Her electric blue eyes narrowed a bit at her father, who was trying his best not to squirm while wearing his mask of nonchalance.

Being his daughter for seventeen years, Nanoha knew too well of the slightly knitted thick eyebrows and curled up fists placed on his sides meant that her father held bad news for her again. She wondered what it was this time. Marry a duke? Go take weaponry classes? Well, she wasn't particularly looking forward to know it, not when her father was especially nervous.

'Hello, Father. How do you fare on this fine evening?' she asked after curtsying gracefully.

'My dear Nanoha, I unfortunately, bear grave news for you. I know that you are against this idea, but please think twice before you make any protests,' he paused, 'it's for your own good too.'

King Shiro looked at his daughter, who was staring back at him with a blank look.

He cleared his throat. 'I have decided to assign a bodyguard to protect you.' He held his breath at the silence he received.

Nanoha nodded slowly, and raising an eyebrow, she asked, 'and may I ask the reason for this? Father, I've told you many times that I'm fine by myself! I don't need some bodyguard that just stand there and do nothing while getting his money all the same because there's absolutely no need for him to fend off anything!'

The king sighed. He knew this would happen. His daughter never gave up without a fight.

'Nanoha!' he boomed, his eyes hardening. 'The matter is closed. When I say you will get a bodyguard, then you shall have one. Do not take me too lightly. I am not only your father but your king also. You _will_ obey me.'

The princess visibly stiffened. She hated when her father used his title against her.

'Fine then, it shall be as what you want. May I leave now, _Your Majesty_?' she said acidly.

King Shiro slumped his shoulders. He didn't like it when his daughter was mad at him, but what could he do now? It was inevitable. He must have her safe and sound, even if it meant silent treatment from his progeny for a day or two. She would forgive him quickly though, for she wasn't the type to hold a grudge. This was one of the qualities that his beloved Queen Momoko had successfully taught their children to have, a quality that he loved.

'No you may not. I have already chosen your bodyguard. You are to meet her right now,' King Shiro said.

Hearing that, Nanoha's previous anger died down a notch, curiosity taking over instead. The bodyguard was a _she_? Well, that is truly rare. In their country, women usually work as a maid or tailor, not a knight. If you were a lady, then you are expected to excel in every possible way, and become a good wife when you marry. However, her father chose a woman to be her bodyguard, to be the one in charge of her life. In that case, this_ someone_ must be special to earn his father's trust and faith.

'Well then, if there are no questions, then I shall call for her,' the king stated. 'Come out, Fate,' Shiro ordered.

On cue, the figure that was hidden in the shadows stepped out into the bright lights, kneeling before the king and dipping her head in respect.

'Your Majesty,'a slightly rough voice said.

Nanoha whipped around at the sound to find a golden blonde-haired girl wearing a black cape a few feet behind her.

'My dear Nanoha, meet your bodyguard, Fate Harloawn,' the king introduced.

The blonde rose steadily, raising her head, and the first thing that caught Nanoha's attention was the pair of burgundy eyes. It was harsh, cold and distant with an underlying loneliness and sadness within. Instantly, she was intrigued by this person who was soon to be her bodyguard. _What kind of person is she? Would we, one day, become friends?_

They stared at each other.

The bodyguard didn't smile at her, didn't even nod; she just stood there with her penetrating gaze, never wavering. A chill went up her spine, and Nanoha suddenly felt vulnerable. It seemed that the blonde knew her, but she knew nothing about the blonde.

'Fate.' Her father warned.

Shaking her head, Fate strode up to the person that she was destined to protect ever since she was born.

Bowing, she acknowledged the princess, 'your Highness.'

Now that she had a closer look at her, Nanoha wondered why someone with such rugged beauty would become a knight. She was sure that the knight trained under the blazing sun, but yet, her skin was porcelain white and seemingly flawless. Her jaw was clenched slightly, red lips pressed against each other.

Remembering her manners, she quickly said, 'please, there is no need for a bow. We would be…_acquaintances_ soon, by all means.'

Fate straightened up, and Nanoha noticed that her future bodyguard was quite tall indeed for she just barely reached her chin, so she guessed that the bodyguard was about six feet tall.

'Fate, your job starts tomorrow, and don't forget about next week's yearly arena fight,' King Shiro said, 'You are to participate in it, of course, and prove to me that you are worthy to be my daughter's bodyguard.'

Fate turned her attention to the grey-haired man sitting on the throne. He was a man to be respected, having united the kingdom from its previous pandemonium that caused the death of millions. His brown eyes, neat gray hair, stubble square chin and a red royal cape contributed to the aura that embraced him, demanding order, loyalty and authority. It was probably one of the reasons that Fate had decided to stay at the palace—to serve a worthy king.

Sure, there were a dozen of other reasons too, but she would rather not think about them right now. Right now, the only thing that consumed her mind was what would happen if she let the king down.

Not only would she feel immense disappointment at herself, she would also be likely to face consequences given out by King Shiro. Maybe it would be two consecutive days of nonstop training. A few years ago, she had had a taste of the brutal punishment by angering the king for not being punctual to his calling. Well, whatever it was, all she needed to do was to come out as champion, and everything would be fine after that.

'Both of you are dismissed. Fate, escort Nanoha to her chambers,' King Shiro ordered.

The young blonde bowed and turned to the princess, her gaze taking in the image of beauty in front of her.

Realizing that the bodyguard was waiting for her to leave first, Nanoha scoffed mentally. She should have known that Fate was the quiet and unsociable type. Judging from the all black appearance and stony face that might just be permanent, Nanoha decided that having the blonde as her personal bodyguard wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

After bidding goodbye to her father, the princess walked out of the throne room with Fate following a few feet behind.

For some inexplicable reason, Nanoha felt irritated that her own bodyguard was keeping her distance from her. It wasn't like they were absolute strangers, although at some point they are, but they were stuck together for God knows how long, so it would be more pleasant if they were on talking basis.

Sighing, she was so lost in her own thoughts that the next thing she knew, she was falling face first towards the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the pain to smother her face… but it never came.

Two arms were wrapped around her waist securely from behind, a warm body pressed slightly against her.

She blushed, becoming aware of their close proximity. Never had she been held in such as intimate way, not even with her closest friends.

'Your Highness,' the bodyguard breathed into her ear, making her heart jump at her throat and heat spread through her body.

'F-F-Fate,' she managed to stutter.

There was a moment of unbearable silence before Nanoha gasped, feeling herself being lifted up.

Arms flailing, she reached frantically to wrap her arms around her bodyguard's neck.

'Wha-What are you doing? I could have fell!' she exclaimed, glancing down at the floor that she might have kissed while feeling embarrassed that she was being carried.

'Your Highness, your temperature has been rising. It is best for you to get some rest.'

At that phrase, saying that she was agog would be the understatement of the year. _Way to be blunt_, she thought, her cheeks warming up again as they trudged through the long corridors to her chambers.

The moonlight, shining through the window sills, was casted onto Fate's face, making her bodyguard look like a fallen angel—strong, beautiful, mysterious and aloof. Still, in her arms, Nanoha felt safer than she ever had before. She felt protected and assured that everything would be alright. She- feelings surged up like a tidal wave and she was immediately overwhelmed with curiosity for her bodyguard. _Why would someone who she just met intrigue her so much? _But as much as she wanted to answer the question, she could not.

Upon arriving the princess's chambers, a maid spotted them and made haste to help open the door.

Walking in, Fate settled the princess down on her bed gently and stepped backwards.

'Goodnight, your Highness,' she said and bowed before striding for the exit.

'Wait!'

The bodyguard halted in mid-step. Turning around, surprise flitted across her glinting burgundy eyes before disappearing.

'Friends?' Nanoha squeaked, looking down at her lap, nervously waiting for the knight's reply.

She imagined Fate staring at her strangely, asking her the reason for her question. But then again, she herself didn't know why also. She just felt the need to be close to the blonde, it was a strange feeling that she had never come across before.

'Of course, your Highness.'

Joy exploded in her heart and she had to literally hold herself back, afraid that she might just pounce at the knight for a hug and scare her off for eternity.

'Well then, I must take my leave now, your Highness,' Fate said and Nanoha nodded sadly, hearing the sound of diminishing footsteps tread against thick carpets.

Lying back down on her bed, Nanoha closed her eyes, her mind still whirling thoughts about her newly made friend. Surely, tomorrow, she would get the blonde knight to open up to her. They were _friends_ now, after all.

* * *

_Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope it wasn't a let down. _

_Feel free to** comment**, give me** reviews** so that I can know what you're thinking and have a good day._

_(I'm a MAJOR FAN of Fate, by the way. She's my favourite character throughout the three seasons of MLGN. )_

_~illgiveyouparadise_


End file.
